LN's Season 11- Sandstorm
Season 11- Sandstorm is the 11th season of Ninjago and will come out in summer 2019, after Season 10 comes out in Spring 2019. It will have 10 episodes. This season revolves around the characters Cole and Jay. The main villain in this season is a woman named Cassandra Alleyway, also known as the Master of Sand. Season 12 will be called "The Heart of Ninjago". A subfocus happens in episodes 6 and 7, however, focusing on the secondary antagonist, Jaxx Manson. This is also the darkest season in Ninjago history. Important note: THIS IS A FANFICTION! ''See the previous one here.'' Episode 1: Sandstorm At the end of season 10, an army of sand monsters walked into Ninjago, with the ninja getting ready to fight them. Zane and Cole tell the other ninja to stay back, as they need to fight them on their own. The sand monsters divide into two columns, and allow for a woman in tan ninja clothing to walk through. The woman introduces herself as Cassandra Alleyway, the Elemental Master of Sand. Zane tries to freeze her, but she creates a sand wall and knocks the ice away, freezing Zane, Nya, Kai, Wu, and Lloyd. Jay and Cole try to fight, but are defeated. Cassandra and her army take the frozen ninja and Wu to her lair, where they are locked away. Episode 2: The Sea of Sand Jay and Cole wake up after the battle, and discover that the ninja are missing. They see a map lying on the ground that Cassandra dropped after her battle with the ninja. They discover that Cassandra's lair is in the Sea of Sand. Jay and Cole travel to her lair where two sand monsters are guarding the ninja and Wu. They defeat the sand monsters and enter into the lair, where Cassandra is holding the ninja captive. She is talking to a man in a black jacket and a red shirt, whom she calls Jaxx. Cole and Jay try to escape with the ninja, but they fail. They do escape, however. Episode 3: Return of Reality Cole and Jay start to search for the Gauntlet of Reality, due to it being the only thing that they can think of that can stop Cassandra and Jaxx. But, they see the sand monsters there, along with Jaxx, who has already stolen the gauntlet. Cole and Jay try to fight, but they fail, because Jaxx's power is too much for them to handle, getting them captured. They realize that they must call in their allies, because this is an even bigger threat than what they can handle. they soon turn to garnadon who was already captured a while back. when garmadon agrees to help the ninja, he summons his power to break out and battles against Cassandra which then he is able to defeat her temporarily leaving him to free the ninja and wu. Episode 4: Outnumbered Ronin, Skylor, and P.I.X.A.L. head to try and save the ninja only to realize that the ninja already escaped, and must fight all of Cassandra's monsters, led by Jaxx, who reveals that his last name is Manson. The ninja fight, and destroy, all of the monsters, but Jaxx and Cassandra escape. The ninja realize that Kai is missing, and they discover that he has been sent back to the past during the time of the serpentine wars. They try to figure out a way to bring him back, but they realize that it requires the time blades. Episode 5: Desert Doom The ninja find Jaxx and Cassandra, who have taken over the Samurai X Cave due to its proximity to Cassandra's elemental power. Cole and Jay fight Jaxx while the others fight Cassandra's monsters. Jaxx tells Cole and Jay about himself, and reveals that he is actually Cole's biological brother. Cole, refusing to believe this, uses his RX on Jaxx, and knocks him into a wall. Jay and Cole wonder if Jaxx is actually telling the truth, but during this, Jaxx and Cassandra escape. Episode 6: The Argument Jaxx, while working on a new project, accidentally recreates the Djinn Blade from Skybound. Cassandra asks what it is, and he has no idea, and they discover what it is used for. Cassandra wants to use it to capture the ninja, but Jaxx says he has other plans for it, and they start to argue over it. Cassandra abandons Jaxx due to his incompetence, and he tells her that she will regret it. Meanwhile, the ninja try to find Cassandra and Jaxx by tracking them. Episode 7: Shadows of the Darkness Jaxx plans his revenge against Cassandra by trying to use the Djinn Blade to capture her. They fight each other, and things get heated pretty fast. Jaxx lands a blow on Cassandra using the Djinn Blade, and she is captured inside the blade. He then traps the blade inside the Realm of Calmness, meaning that there is no way for Cassandra to ever escape. Meanwhile, the ninja lose track of Cassandra and focus their search on Jaxx. when cole finds out that jaxx was telling the truth, he then trys his best to find the time blades that were still attached to the iron doom. Episode 8: One With Balance Jaxx discovers a secret throne in the remains of the Temple of Doom, which would allow him to erase half of all beings from existence by sitting in it. The ninja also discover his plan, and they fight him before he can find the Temple of Doom, and he escapes to the Samurai X Cave, where he hijacks all of the ninja's vehicles. The vehicles distract the ninja long enough for him to get away. Jaxx pilots a mech and flies away. the ninja together soon see the iron doom crash nearby and go after it only to find the time blades abandoned and take them using them to go to the past after finding the reversal blade and go to the past to try and rescue kai. Episode 9: Broken World Jaxx heads to Ninjago City, where he has one final order of business before he heads to the Temple of Doom. He hijacks all technology and announces that they should be prepared for catastrophic danger because of the ninja. The city's inhabitants attack the ninja long enough for Jaxx to steal a helicopter and get away. The ninja then rescue kai and return to the future. they then reveal that Jaxx is a liar and the city's inhabitants stop attacking the ninja and let them go after Jaxx. Episode 10: Return of the first spinjitzu master Jaxx stands in front of the Throne of Doom, and looks at a picture of Cassandra, the woman he had one loved, but had destroyed the life of. Jaxx says "Well, it's time" but the ninja attack him. whilst attacking jaxx, the ninja combine their powers in attempt to stop jaxx. After this, the ninja don't realize that this is could bring back the first spinjitzu master. When the ninja see a golden light, they gaze upon the light forming into a person to whom they do not see his face. when he speaks, the figure walks towards wu and garmadon. the figure places his hand on the shoulder of garmadon, he then says " i'm glad to see you my sons". then garmadon is somehow stripped of darkness once again and turns back into master garmadon. the ninja witness the this miraculous transformation and end up staring in shock to seeing such a powerful being. while the ninja stare master wu says "ninja, i'd like to introduce you to my father, the first spinjitzu master." the episode ends with all the elemental masters including the ninja, stand together with masters wu and garmadon. Sets * 70680 Kai vs. Sand Creatures (Kai, Sand Creatures x 2, 96 pieces) * 70681 Jaxx's Mech (Cole, Jay, Jaxx, 209 pieces) * 70682 Giant Sand Monster (Nya, Lloyd, Sand Monster, 344 pieces) * 70683 Battle at the Cave (Zane, Cole, Jay, Jaxx, Cassandra, 566 pieces) * 70684 Ninjago City Rebels (Kai, Lloyd, Zane, 4x Rebels, 888 pieces) * 70685 The Temple of Doom Remains (Cole, Nya, Zane, Jaxx, Sand Monster x2, 1,765 pieces) * 70686 Cassandra's Base (Cassandra, Jaxx, Sand Monster x3, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, 2,893 pieces) * 70687 Sand Airship (Jay, Sand Monster x2, 178 pieces) Season 12: The Heart of Ninjago Season 12 will air 5 days after season 11 and be called "The Heart of Ninjago" # The Heart of Ninjago # Redemption Seekers # Strength in family # There Is A Way # A New Samurai # Brothers Divided # Only One Thing To Try # The Power of Ninjago # Days of hopes and dreams # Time will tell Category:Stories Category:Seasons Category:LN Ninjago Universe